


Traditions

by PattRose



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Teal'c are stuck on a planet alone and have to find some way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Traditions  
Stargate-SG1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: J/T

Summary: Jack and Teal'c are stuck on a planet alone and have to find some way to pass the time.

Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me. Drats! I'll put them back when I'm done using them. (I'm a big fat liar.)

Feedback address: PattRose1@aol.com

Note: This is my very first Stargate-SG1 story. I hope I don't get rotten eggs thrown at me.

Beta: Mary Browne did the Beta. Thank you, darlin'.

 

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=traditions.jpg)

Traditions  
Patt

 

Colonel Jack O'Neil paced and was getting angrier by the moment. For some reason he had really thought his plans for Christmas would work out. _That's what you get for thinking._

"O'Neil?" Teal'c asked.

"What?"

"You seem very disconcerted. Is there anything I can help with?" Teal'c was worried about his friend.

"No, Teal'c. Sorry for snapping at you. I had plans for Christmas and now it won't happen," Jack answered.

"Please explain about your traditions. The holiday's as you call them." Teal'c soaked up everything these beings had to say.

"Okay, that will kill some time until they get the gate working again. Good thinking, Teal'c. Which holiday do you want first?"

"Easter. You have mentioned it many times." Teal'c sat on the ground next to Jack.

"Easter is the holiday where we worship a six foot bunny who goes house to house to drop off hard boiled eggs and chocolate bunnies." Jack kept a totally straight face.

"And the parents let this six foot bunny in their homes?"

"They don't know he's there. He must have stealth on him or something." Jack said.

"Why hard boiled eggs?"

"Uncooked eggs are slimy and kids love hard boiled eggs. But the only bad thing is when that big boy comes in and hides them, if you don't find all of them the smell is horrible."

"O'Neil you are telling me a story, are you not?"

"I am not. That's the truth. Ask Daniel when we get home." Jack crossed his arms over his chest and gave Teal'c a stubborn look.

"I do not believe you, O'Neil." Teal'c smiled.

"Fine, believe what you want. What's up next?"

"I have heard many things about Thanksgiving. What is this holiday and why do you celebrate it?"

"This one's easy. Thanksgiving is where we commemorate the aliens of our planet. We worship someone like Rah and sacrifice a Turkey to him. We eat, drink and are merry. I love this holiday, because we get to sleep with anyone we choose for one night. It's fantastic." Jack smiled over at Teal'c.

"I was not aware of a holiday for aliens. Are you telling me a story again?" Teal'c cocked his head and looked at Jack seriously.

"No. It's not a story. I love Thanksgiving."

"You only sleep once a year? This is a lie. I have seen you sleep many times." Teal'c wasn't falling for it.

"No, not that kind of sleep. Sleep as in sexually sleeps." Jack loved this.

"I do not understand your race. You sleep with someone that is not your wife? This makes no sense." Teal'c stood back up and began to pace.

"It's called dating, Teal'c. Earth people date all the time. You could date if you wanted to," Jack said, as he smiled at him.

"I could not."

"Yes, you could," Jack said, loving a good argument.

"I could never be with anyone that didn't know about me. O'Neil, why are you telling me I can date? You know full well I cannot."

"Do you want to move to the next holiday?" Jack asked.

"What is this Christmas that you speak of?" Teal'c sat back down.

"Now Christmas is very nice. A big old fat man drives a sleigh with reindeer pulling it and delivers presents to children everywhere."

"I know this is a lie," Teal'c growled.

"Okay, I lied. There is no fat little man in a sleigh," Jack answered.

"I told you it was an untruth," Teal'c said, still sounding angry.

"Truth is baby Jesus was born on this day. He was supposed to save mankind, so he was treated very special. But they ended up not treating him any better than anyone else. It's religious and I don't much get into religion. But now people use Christmas as a day to buy presents for anyone and everyone."

"When we arrive back at the mountain, would you tell me more about this baby Jesus?" Teal'c liked this story.

"Sure. I'll tell you all about him and then I'll get some books that we can study together," Jack said. He figured it would be something to do with his friend.

"Now can you explain to me, what a present is?"

"Something nice bought, made or said to friends or relatives. I like Christmas." Jack said.

"Why was I not informed of this custom? I have bought nothing." Teal'c again looked angry.

"As an example. I asked the General for someone to be off for three days so they could come to my cabin in the mountains. There I would cook and keep this person company, and nothing was bought. Just good feelings and thoughts." Jack smiled at Teal'c.

"Does Daniel Jackson know of this?"

"It's not Daniel, Mr. Know-it-all," Jack teased.

"Oh I see. It's Captain Carter. She will enjoy that a great deal."

"It's not Captain Carter either. It's none of your business who it is. Do you want to know about any other holidays or not?" Jack was crabby. "Teal'c, how long have we been waiting?"

"Four hours, O'Neil."

"Thank you. I just want to go home."

"I would like to hear about New Year's Day. Do you know of this one?" Teal'c asked softly.

"Yes, it's a great one. You celebrate making it through one more year and party like mad. I love to get drunk and tell everyone things that I wouldn't normally say."

"O'Neill, I do not know when you are joking. Do you dislike New Year's?"

"Teal'c, I dread every single New Year's that comes my way. I miss not having someone to share it with. I'm very lonely sometimes," Jack said, looking sad.

"You need to find someone to make you happy again," Teal'c offered.

"I have found someone, but it's a man." Jack looked at Teal'c to see what he would say.

"A man? Two men? This is not a custom on my planet." Teal'c said.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be with me anyhow. So just forget I even brought it up. Please?" Jack said agitatedly.

Teal'c felt it might be time to move on to another holiday. "O'Neil? How about Valentine's Day?"

Jack got up and started pacing. "That's when two people that love each other make little heart cards and say sweet things to each other."

"Sweet things?"

"Example; I love you, Teal'c, more than life itself. I hope you love me too. Understand?" Jack looked sadder by the moment.

"Another example, please?" Teal'c asked.

Sighing, Jack said, "You mean more to me than anyone ever has. I hope that some day you'll know how much you mean to everyone."

"This is a pleasant tradition. I would like this ritual. And I think I would tell someone that I could love them too." Teal'c started pacing with Jack.

"Anymore you wonder about?" Jack inquired.

"No, I think I have learned many things. I now wish to ask you some questions. But could we perhaps sit down?" Teal'c led Jack over to the stairs by the Stargate.

"Hit me." Jack said.

"Why would I choose to assault you?"

"That's a method of saying, ask me." Jack smiled into Teal'c's face.

"O'Neil. The man you have feelings for is at the base?"

"Yes."

"Would I be familiar with him?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes."

"But yet, you say it is not who I thought it would be. Then who has been mislaid?"

"No one, Teal'c. Let's drop it now." Jack was growing very weary of this.

"You love me, O'Neil?"

Looking at Teal’c and sizing up his reaction he answered, "I love you, Teal'c."

"You plan on taking me to a cabin, O'Neil?"

"Yes, I want to." Jack responded.

"I shall go with you, O'Neil. I have feelings for you as well." Teal'c smiled at him.

"I thought that you don't have male/male custom's on your planet." Jack was confused.

"They don't. I have always found the male outline and formation to be pleasant to the eyes and heart. I was too afraid to try." Teal'c seemed calm.

"Do you love me, Teal'c?"

"I love you, O'Neil."

Both men got closer together and held hands. "Teal'c, they should be coming soon. But just in case did you want to try anything now?"

"I would like to try one custom of your planet. Kissing," Teal'c said, shyly.

Jack pulled his friends face up and leaned in and began the kiss. Jack found out that Teal'c was one hell of a kisser. Before long, both men were very hard and uncomfortable.

"You don't have this same custom on your planet?" Jack asked.

"Of course we do. I just wanted to kiss you," Teal'c answered, as he smiled.

The gate started turning and both men stepped apart.

Daniel and Sam came through the gate and Daniel said, "We were worried to death about you two. Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Daniel," Jack said, suddenly looking sad.

"What did you do to pass the time?" Daniel asked.

"O'Neil taught me about some of your traditions. It was most interesting." Teal'c grabbed Jack and stepped through the gate, never letting go of his hand.

"Carter, did you see that? Something happened between those two. Teal'c and Jack are an item. I can tell." Daniel was beaming with happiness.

"No lie? If that would make him happy, then I wish them well. You think that was his Christmas Wish?" Carter asked, with a laugh.

At the Compound, Jack finished all of his paperwork and went to get some rest. He hadn't been asleep more than 30 minutes when he saw Teal'c come through his door. He also saw the man lock Jack's door.

"Merry Christmas, Jack O'Neil. I'm here to make your wishes come true."

And come true, they did.

Jack found out that Teal'c was a natural cocksucker. His lips were just perfect for it. Jack was the happiest man alive.

Both men were looking forward to New Year's Eve. They hoped to make a Yearly wish from here on in.

 

End: Traditions


End file.
